Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Halo Wings
by Zelphiteen
Summary: Seraphin. Pokemon of snow white. They await the time when their saviour will be born. When that day comes, they will take them, and thrust upon them the task to save their planet. Without this one salvation, their planet will die.
1. Prologue: Dreaming Or not?

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Pokémon nor any of its characters._

**A/N: **Hmm, I thought incredibly carefully about this one. The prologue is short, but gets straight to the point methinks. Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading, readers! :D_  
_

* * *

**Prologue**

**Dreaming... Or not?  
**

* * *

The light shone bright. A white, pinkish hue that caused Kei to wince, his eyes scrunching to slits.

**Kei? Kei Marshel?**

"Er… Yes?"

_Where was he? What was this? Was he… dreaming?_

**Welcome.**

The deep echoing voice faded. The ringing it produced dying away, only to be replaced by a quiet, almost, inaudible hiss.

Kei froze. The light around him retracted, churning a pale green colour for a moment before disappearing completely, the sound going with it.

It seemed there was really no need for the lighting in the first place. It was filled with white. White walls, a white floor, white furniture… The teen turned to look about, his face pale with the sudden sickness that threatened to overcome him.

"Where am I? Who are you?" He shouted to the air.

Silence descended, settling like a cloud over the room. Then, after what felt like an eternity, the voice responded.

**Your first question I'm afraid I cannot answer. However, your second, I can.**

Somewhere far away, a grandfather clock chimed. Kei jumped, and swerved around. But the space was empty. As he turned back, a figure came into view.

An ethereal glow covered the creature from head to toe, and as it shifted slightly Kei caught a glimpse of wings, feathered like that of an angel's. But, this thing was far from holy in appearance. Apart from its ivory hued skin, and peach tinted glow, it had the daunting shape of a dragon.

Its head plunged forwards. Kei blinked and stepped backwards, trying to escape from the beast's intense cobalt stare. But it simply tilted its head to survey him.

Panic flared up in his chest. He used to fear reptiles when he was younger, and even though he told himself he was over it he still felt that familiar sense of unease rising.

**I am Legan.**

Kei frowned. _Did it just… speak?_

The dragon raised its head, and took a step towards him, the powerful muscles in its legs tensing and relaxing with the action.

**It's a pleasure to meet you. **It - no, he said, with a little bow.

Kei just gaped, open-mouthed. But shut it with a snap as Legan unfolded his wings, stretched them to their fullest extent, and gave a huge roar.

A sudden image of his sister's pet Charmander flashed into his head. He remembered that day when she showed him a book on the subject of Pokémon and their evolutions. She had told him how her little Rader would one day fly the skies as a dragon, taking her with him on brilliant journeys all across the world. She'd shown him a picture, jabbed at it in furious excitement. "That's him! That's what Rader will evolve into! A Charizard!"

No wonder this dragon looked so familiar… Even though he looked almost angelic in appearance, he was definitely a… "Charizard." He breathed, gazing up at the Pokémon with new respect.

With barely a whisper, Legan's wings curled back to his sides once more, and he fixed his eyes back on the boy.

**You have been chosen.**

"Chosen? For what?"

Smoke unfurled from the white Charizard's nostrils as he exhaled, his flame tipped tail whipping to and fro behind him. **You will be our saviour.**

Any other words that Kei wanted to say were lost, as a huge blanket of fog covered the ground. It grew and curled about the teen extending outwards. Soon, it had enclosed over his entire body. A cold frost crawled up through his limbs, leaving him helpless and immobile to resist.

The last thing he could remember, he was looking up at a giant, dark star blinking within the silver-grey fog, before he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1: Coming Of The Storm

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Pokémon nor any of its characters, but if I did, I would create a Pokémon Trainer that would journey through the regions on the back of a Camerupt. :D  
_

**A/N: **This one is much longer than the prologue, I swear!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Coming Of The Storm**

* * *

He awoke to a dark blue sky crawling with heavy thick black clouds. Faintly, he could hear the rumbling of thunder.

_Where was he?_

He struggled up into a sitting position with a groan. "Ow, my head," he muttered, rubbing the aching spot. As the pain slowly subsided, he glanced around trying to make sense of his surroundings.

Although it was dark, due to the weather, it wasn't yet so dark as to make the area he found himself in obscured. In fact, as his vision came into focus, he could make out flowers, trees, and bushes, and not too far away he could hear a sound that, for some strange reason, sent a shiver of excitement down his spine, the familiar sound of running water.

The rumble of thunder came again, louder this time. Kei jumped and scrambled to his feet. At the moment, he didn't particularly care where he was, finding shelter from the coming storm was more important.

He looked about, and took a step forwards. That was when he noticed the tingling, like a cold burning feeling running through his body. He shuddered, and folded his arms. It felt strange, both familiar and new. But, he shrugged it off, and continued to glance about.

There didn't seem to be anything he could use as a form of cover… He sighed, and looked up. Branches hung overhead, stretching above him and twisting away to curl back against their neighbour. For a moment, he thought of resting beneath the tree that formed these twigs, but something told him that the impending downpour would be powerful and easily pass through the leaves ending up with him drenched.

"I'm gonna' end up soaked either way," Kei muttered.

As he stood unsure of what to do next, something called.

"Psst, hey! Over here!"

Kei turned with a frown. That voice didn't sound familiar, but then again this whole place didn't either. "Where?" he asked.

The bushes to his left rustled, and a figure stepped out, stumbling a little as their foot got caught. "Here."

Kei remained where he was, unsure on whether he should approach this stranger or not. But, the anonymous person took it upon themselves to walk over to him. "Hey," he(?) said, as he stepped into plain sight, "nice to meet you. Kind of dangerous to be out here in this weather, you could get shocked by lightning."

As if to prove his point a flash of light lit up the area for a brief second. Kei gasped and fell backwards, just staring in shock at the large Squirtle that stood before him. _Did this pokémon just… speak?_

"Er, you okay?" the Squirtle asked, a look of worry in his large purple eyes.

He was either going mad, or still within a dream… The latter, definitely.

"F-fine," Kei stuttered.

The water Pokémon smiled, then nodded. "Good, you know I haven't seen any of your kind about before… You new?"

"New?" he asked, his mind catching up with his mouth a little too late.

"Yeah, like, did your clan come here not long ago? I know mine did, but…" He trailed off, his features set into a scowl, then it was gone, making it seem like it was never there in the first place. "Anyways, I think it's only polite that I take you to my house, you know, to escape the storm." He gave a grin, then turned away, and padded back over to the undergrowth, giving a glance back to make sure Kei was following.

Kei had no idea what was happening. He wanted to believe this was a dream, but it seemed all too real… And what was that about 'his kind'? Giving a small shake of his head he trailed after the Squirtle, his head hung low in thought.

* * *

The crash of thunder was loud, and getting louder. Cold winds nipped at any that dared to wander through the land, numbing their limbs, and slowing their movements.

The rain was ready to unleash itself any second.

Trailing alone through the growing darkness, and across the seemingly never ending fields, was a Cleffa.

She had no one. Just herself for company. But, it wasn't a bad thing really. After all, there was no one to pity her condition, and the unfortunate demise of her parents. But, then again, that had been years ago… There was no point in dwelling on the past.

She stopped in her wanderings, and stared. Right ahead, standing staring right at her was a Pidgey. They studied each other for a moment, working out whether the other was a threat or not. Then, the Pidgey raised its small wings and fluttered, as best as it could manage, away.

The Pidgey had been wild. The Cleffa knew. If she had adopted a defensive position, the Pokémon would've attacked. But, after all of this time, she knew some of the workings of these feral beasts.

It was thanks to the Imbalance that so many Pokémon reverted back to relying on their old instincts. That was why those lucky few that somehow hung onto their sentience and intelligence grouped together with their own kind. It was rare to find an 'intelligent' Pokémon without.

She had heard tales of mixed groups, they were said to help in trying to fix the Imbalance. That was where she was heading; she wanted to be a part of it. She knew they would question her, after all, she looked like a child right now. But, hopefully on the journey, it would resolve itself.

"I will find them, and join them," she muttered to herself, continuing on her way, her face set in fierce determination.

* * *

With each step that Kei took, a small shiver would shudder his frame, causing his teeth to chatter. He could still make out the shell bobbing up and down before him, every so often the Squirtle would change direction, his large tail whacking against the low shrubbery that littered the area, with each twist and turn.

Colour had bled out, and now all that Kei could see was shades of grey, and black. It was kind of depressing…

"Erm, are we nearly there?" He asked, dodging past a group of tangled tree roots.

The Squirtle turned his head a little to glance back at the teen. "Yeah, it's just a little further ahead from here. Sorry, should've mentioned the trek would be a little long." With a sheepish chuckle he looked away.

Kei didn't really mind, the light was dim, sure, but he could survive it, and the cold, for a while at least. He sidestepped a mean looking plant, which he had noticed just in time, and took a short intake of breath in relief. He was sure that was a nettle, and those things, as he knew from experience, could give a nasty sting.

As he tagged along behind the tiny turtle Pokémon the tingling sensation from before rushed through his body, more intensely this time. As it ran through him a memory came floating up from the dark recesses of his mind.

He saw himself, standing within an empty white room save for a few choice pieces of furniture. A voice rang out and he turned to see… a figure of some sort.

The shape of it was blurred, but as it focused his mind on the image, it slowly became clearer.

An ivory Charizard stood before him, wrapped in a pink hued aura.

"We're here."

The cheerfully spoken words broke through him from his thoughts and brought him plummeting back to reality. Immediately, he tumbled, tripping over an invisible obstacle. With a barely audible 'oomph' he hit the floor, his nose colliding painfully with the soil.

"Oh, oh! Are you alright?"

Kei pushed himself up, his face now smarting from where it had hit the ground. "Yeah, I'm okay." He shook his head to clear it, then looked to the floor. He blinked, then blinked again. There was something very wrong, _extremely_ wrong.

He heard the Squirtle draw near, but he couldn't find the will to stir. He tried to convince himself that this was all a dream, but something kept telling him it was too real to be one, and now he knew that something was right. No way would he be in pain.

But, that wasn't what'd stopped him from moving. No. It was the fact that where his human hands once had been, there was now paws. Orange, and furry.

Finally finding the courage to sit up he looked up at the Squirtle with a shocked expression.

The Pokémon tilted his head, his mouth set in a downwards frown. "What's up?"

The lightning flashed across the darkening sky, lighting the pair for a moment, but to Kei it seemed like an eternity. The pair stared at each other for a long while. Innocent purple looking into wide-eyed blue. Then, Kei broke contact, his head turned away from the kindly Squirtle. "It's nothing," he mumbled.

* * *

The room was dim with the shadows cast off from the large lines of Pokémon. Dotting the walls about them were torches flickering with small flames of yellow and orange. It lit upon the nearest figure, giving his frowning face an intimidating glow. He stood, large hands placed flat on the desk before him, black eyes flitting from one Pokémon to the next.

"Alright everyone, listen up! We have suffered several casualties in the past week, most of them caused by expeditions to unknown areas that needed to be put on the map. So, from now on, we will travel in threes."

Most of the group murmured and nodded their agreement, whilst a couple growled or voiced thier opinions, but with one palm raised from the speaker they fell silent once more.

"I know that many of you think that a team of that size would be far too large, but this is the Leader's final decision."

From the darker parts of the room something shifted, moving from one foot to the other in an impatient manner. It swung its newly formed tail and lowered its green frame, the pale yellow frill about its neck catching briefly in the low light. With a small snort of disgust, the creature turned and vanished into thin air, leaving no trace of it ever having been there.

"Tomorrow, the following teams will be-"

* * *

**A/N: **_EDIT: I decided to change it quite a bit, to flesh out the story a little more you could say...  
Anyway, any comments on how you think of this chapter would be much appreciated. :)_


	3. Chapter 2: Thunder and Meanings

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Pokémon nor any of its characters._

**A/N: **Finally updating! Whooo~!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Thunder and Meanings  
**

* * *

The rumble of thunder and pitter-patter of rain was loud. The only noise to be heard in the silence.

The instant they had entered the Squirtle's house he had ushered Kei over to a chair, and dragged one over for himself.

They had remained quiet for a while now, just listening to the sounds outside.

"So," the tiny turtle said, finally breaking the stillness, "which clan are you from?"

Kei turned to look at him. "… I don't belong to any clan."

The Squirtle's expression turned to one of confusion. "Sure you do, every sentient Pokémon belongs to one."

Not knowing how to respond to this, Kei just shook his head.

"Um, okay… Er, what's your name? Mine's Moss!" He grinned, showing a flash of white teeth, before turning to face away from the teen, and jabbing with one pale blue, webbed hand to his shell. "Got it 'cause of the color of my shell."

Kei frowned, his gaze focusing upon the Pokémon's armour. It was a shining green with a few scratches dotted here and there upon it, its shade reminded Kei of seaweed.

"So, what's yours?" Moss asked, twirling back round to face him, a small smile still plastered on his face.

"It's Kei."

"Hmm, that's… kinda' unusual… First time I heard of a name like that."

Kei shrugged, "It's what I was called by my parents."

Moss nodded in understanding. "I see. So, you prefer using your given name."

"I guess," the teen said.

The green-shelled Squirtle stayed quiet for a moment, pondering. Then he slid off his seat, stretching. His large purple eyes closed as he let out a loud yawn, dwarfed by the noise of the miserable weather outside.

"You want something to eat, or drink?" he asked, his curled, pale blue tail swishing as he took a step backwards.

Kei shook his head, "No thanks, I'm fine. I just… Do you have a mirror or something?"

"Hmm, yeah, I think so. Hang on a moment." Moss gave a slight wave of his hand and, after a quick quizzical glance at his guest, took off down the wooden boarded hallway.

Kei sighed and settled back against his chair, his back pressing upon the frame. He could feel his new fur brush the padded backrest. It reminded him with abruptness, that he was no longer human.

He was so busy struggling with his web of thoughts, that he didn't notice Moss return.

He paused before Kei, and held out an old mirror, fingers unfurling so that it lay flat upon his open palm. "Here you go. Got this from some merchants, they said I could have it for a few berries as it wasn't very important. I like it though," he added, "I think it looks unique."

Startled by the sudden appearance of the Squirtle, Kei just sat there for a moment staring at the item. But, just before Moss could open his mouth to ask the teen what was wrong, he carefully took the small mirror from him.

It was indeed unique. Wisps of metallic silver curled about the thick glass stretching up to the top to combine as one. A winged Pokémon of some sort, with wings outstretched stared forwards with narrowed, blank eyes, its chest encased in amethyst.

Kei's gaze flickered from the beautiful decorations to the glass itself, taking in his reflection with something close to fear in his eyes.

An orange furry face stared back at him.

He turned his head from side to side, not caring what it'd look like to the Squirtle.

A pale yellow oval of fur stretched across the lower part of his jaw, a pair of thick black lines dotting both cheeks. His blue eyes were larger, with splodges of the same fair yellow that spread across his chin and mouth positioned just above them, replacing his eyebrows. Clumps of spiky orange fur jutted up from the back of his head.

Moving the mirror back, he could just about see a large, deflated, lemon-hued ring that encircled his neck tightly, giving him the impression of a second skin.

"I'm a-a Buizel," he stuttered, almost losing his hold on the object.

"Oh, so that's what your species is called." Moss said with a gentle nod of his head, misunderstanding the Pokémon. "I-" He suddenly cut himself off, as he realized his mistake. Kei was in obvious distress.

"I can't be, I'm human, I know I was." The stun of his appearance, and the shock had finally caught up to him.

He jumped off his seat and began to pace back and forth, the mirror still held firmly in his grip. He dropped his arms to his sides and halted to look back at the Squirtle. "I wasn't a Pokémon before this."

Moss glanced at him, then let his eyes drift to the floor. For once, he had no clue what to do, or say.

"This all started when I had that dream," Kei muttered lifting one paw to his head to rub it.

Moss's gaze fixated back on the teen, brows furrowing. "What did you dream about?"

Kei's cerulean eyes locked onto the green-shelled Squirtle, and he shook his head with a sigh. "There was a pure white Charizard standing before me, he said that I would be a saviour, or something."

The tiny turtle propped his head up with one fist, his expression solemn. "… Turn away from me a moment," he told him, motioning with his free hand to the ex-human.

Kei complied, although he felt a little bewildered by the request.

He could hear Moss step closer, which was soon followed by a 'hmm'.

"It seems you have been picked out by the Seraphin." Moss said, moving back.

"Seraphin?" questioned Kei, twirling back round to face the pale blue Pokémon.

Moss nodded, "They are a guardian race, told of in stories way back since ancient times. There have been scrolls showing images of them. They come in many shapes and sizes and are said to come to those Pokémon who are close to death, from there they take them to their lair, and decide on what to do with them. If they have been pure, or pure enough, their entire lives they have the option of choosing whether to relive their existence anew without any memories of their old life, or simply live eternity in the place we call Arceus's Door.

Those that have done bad in their lives will have their fate chosen by the leaders, or even by the Legendaries themselves. Most Pokémon have stopped believing in them now though." He broke off with a sigh.

"But, what do they have to do with me?" Kei asked, his expression glum.

Moss took a deep inhalation of breath, then let it out in one long breath. "I don't know exactly. But, I think, quite possibly, they chose you to help sort out the Imbalance."

The human-turned-Buizel blinked, then he just stared blankly at Moss for a moment, before saying, "What's the Imbalance?"

"The Imbalance," the Squirtle replied, "is a thing that, you could say, is corroding our way of life, and of course the balance of nature. It's causing many Pokémon to revert back to their primal instincts."

Kei took this information in, in silence.

Moss reached up, with one webbed hand, to rub the back of his head. To be honest, he doubted his guest, if just a little. Humans would never come to this region, it was blocked off from the others, and hidden in a bank of fog and clouds. Making it impossible for any outsiders to enter. (Although, bird Pokémon would sometimes make it through.)

If he had been human, he would've come from out there. But how exactly could he have ended up here?

Moss shook his head. They would need to ask someone wise about that, someone that could hopefully tell them what had happened…

"The Upperground." He muttered, raising his head. "Of course, he'd know what to do!"

"What?" Kei questioned, jumping a little at the Squirtle's abrupt exclamation.

"I'll take you to the Upperground," Moss said, his smile slowly returning. "There's a Pokémon there, that should be able to solve some of your problems."

"Oh… Well, I guess I've not got anything else to do," Kei replied.

Moss chuckled, "Yeah. Well, we should set off…!" He took one glance at his doorway, as a bright white light lit the room followed by a rumble. "…Tomorrow." He finished with a grimace, "I wouldn't want to go out in that! I'd get fried by a loose bolt… Same as you I'd say."


	4. Chapter 3: Preparation

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Pokémon nor any of its characters._

**A/N: **Whew, finally got over my writer's block! My ideas are finally flowing freely again!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Preparation**

* * *

Moss woke Kei up early, brandishing a bag with a small smile. As Kei blearily got to his feet, the Squirtle explained that they should pack for the journey.

"It's not too far from here," he told him, "but it's best to go prepared, just in case."

Minutes had past by since Kei had awoke, and Moss was busy gathering items from various places around his home. Already a small stack of berries had been placed upon the table beside the shoulder bag.

"… Kei, hold this for me a moment, I'm just going to get a few more things from the basement," Moss said, holding out a black and blue painted wooden case to the Buizel.

Kei nodded, and took the colorful case off of the Squirtle. He pulled it towards him to study it as Moss left. He turned it this way and that, curious as to what use it could possibly have. Upon the lid was a symbol resembling something similar to a shell. It was surrounded by spirals of pale blue, which reminded Kei somewhat of water.

"Well, got what I needed," a cheery voice called.

Kei's gaze switched from the case and to Moss, who stood holding a bundle of multicolored cloth.

"The weather is kind of unpredictable at this time of year," he said, walking past Kei, and over to the table, where he proceeded to shove the objects he'd collected into the bag.

"Could you put the berries into the container for me while I'm doing this?" he said, as he folded up a silver scarf.

"Right," Kei replied, moving over to the table. He placed the case onto it, and slipped open its cover.

* * *

**Flowerbranch Field**

Moments later they stepped outside, meeting pale morning light, and birdsong. Healthy emerald green stretched out as far as the eye could see, littered with trees, and bushes, and the occasional clumps of flowers, half-hidden in the shade of the larger plants.

Kei looked about, eyes wide with wonder. He was seeing it in new light. From last night, it had been transformed from a dull, shadow-filled forest into a lively, colorful place, filled with interesting sights and sounds.

Moss pulled the strap of the bag further up his shoulder and inhaled deeply. He exhaled with a heavy sigh, then grinned. "It always smells pleasant after the rain." He glanced at the Buizel at his side. "Let's head off, gotta' make the most of the light while it's available."

Kei turned to look at him and nodded, and together they set off.

* * *

"What is your name?"

"Juniper."

The Cranidos raised his head, and gave the child a pensive look.

"I think this is not entirely wise, little one. Are you sure you wish to join them? After all, you are barely more than a hatchling…"

The Cleffa quickly assumed a threatening stance, her beady eyes narrowed. "I am no hatchling. I have a disorder which stops me from evolving correctly."

The larger Pokémon tapped a claw to his lips, his expression set in a frown. "… There was once a child like that… They had to get an evolution stone in order to evolve flawlessly… Get one of those, and I will show you the whereabouts of the base."

Juniper sighed, and folded her arms. "Fine, I will return once I have retrieved one." With a wave of one pink paw, she exited the Cranidos' house.

He shook his head, and turned away from the door. "Good luck, child. You'll need it."

* * *

From all around came the twitter of voices. Coming as snippets of conversation to the ears of the travelling Buizel and Squirtle.

"-and yesterday I heard from a friend that out of the numbers of eggs that his neighbour had, only three of them hatched."

"I swear I just had a bunch of Pecha berries-"

"MOM~! Deri is making fun of me again!"

"Noisy, aren't they?" Moss said with a chuckle, turning his head to regard his companion with an amused smirk.

"What are they?" Kei asked above the noise, scanning his surroundings for any sign of the loud Pokémon.

Moss shrugged, "Mostly leaf and bird clans. They mostly keep to themselves around here."

"Oh." Kei glanced up, just as a shadow past by overhead. He watched as a feathered Pokémon alighted expertly on a low hanging branch of a medium-sized tree. It began to preen itself, then paused noticing the young Buizel watching.

"What'chu starin' at?" the Spearow rasped, flicking his black and pink tail feathers in an irritated fashion.

Kei averted his gaze, and sped up his pace a little. From behind him the Spearow laughed. "Yeah, you better keep walkin'!"

Moss rolled his eyes. "Most of the time I prefer taking a path further back, his type always seem to be in the mood for a fight… No idea why. Just ignore him."

A sudden shout from behind them caused the pair to jump and turn back.

Dashing towards them on all fours was a small Squirtle.

Moss stared, then narrowed his eyes and raised a paw in order to shelter them from the sun. "Is that Nio…?" he muttered to himself.

As the water-type drew closer, he called, "Hey, brother! Got the news that you separated from our clan while I was busy training with the elders!" He came to a stop before them panting, and stood up. "Why'd you leave?"

Nio was a few inches smaller than Moss, with scars crisscrossing the left side of his face. He looked tough, despite his size.

Moss shrugged, his shell rising with the motion, "There was nothing for me there."

"Mm," Nio responded, raising an eyebrow, "whatever you say… Hey, why are you travelling with a stranger? You shouldn't be joining up with some - whatever this guy is." He gestured with one paw to Kei.

"He's a Buizel," Moss deadpanned, then shook his head. "I can do what I please, can you just tell the others that I'm not coming back? I want some time to myself."

Kei just remained silent, looking from one to the other as they talked. Still unsure of his knowledge up to now, he thought it best to let the two simply work it out. He had no idea what to say, after all.

"Ah, so that's what it is, you left to get some peace and quiet, eh?" Nio laughed. "I get it."

"Okay, okay, can you just take that message to them, already?"

Nio rolled his eyes, "Yup, fine, I'll go, but I don't know why you'd want to team up with anyone other than your own clan members… It could lead you into disaster, you know. Er, anyway, I'll head off now… Nice talking to you, bro'."

With a dip of his head Nio turned away, and marched swiftly back the way he had come.

Moss ran a paw across his scaled head, and looked from his brother's quickly receding shape to Kei.

"Come on, let's go."

Kei followed after him wordlessly. The calls of the residents in the area still loud in his ears.


	5. Chapter 4: The City of Crystals

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Pokémon._

**A/N: **Finally, I update! I apologize immensely for such a late, late update... Stress and illness got in the way. Anyhoo, this chapter is quite long to make up for it. R & R, please and tell me what you think. :D

**Note: **I will be editing my older chapters. Getting those nasty little spelling mistakes and grammar problems out. Just as a heads up. :P

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The City of Crystals  
**

* * *

The road carved a path into the forest floor, marking the way forwards. Kei followed behind his green-shelled companion, glancing about him every so often to watch for wildlife.

As they navigated across the field, the flora grew more plentiful, spreading far and wide around them. Trees which had grown far apart, now clumped close together, creating little circles and squares of space perfect for hiding in. The weather was still clear, the dull morning light from before now bright, blanketing the area with more colour, and less shadows.

"Would you mind holding the bag for a bit?" Moss asked, pulling at the straps of his burden. "It's making my neck hurt."

"Alright," Kei replied with a nod. Briefly he wondered, as he reached forwards to take the proffered bag, how Moss's neck could possibly hurt with that shell in the way, but he soon dismissed it.

As soon as Kei had shouldered the bag they set off once more.

"It's not too far now," Moss said, glancing to the blue sky with a smile. "Just after this hill, we should see it."

"Right," Kei replied, looking to the aforementioned hill, which to him seemed more like a small mountain than a simple mound. "It looks quite, um, steep."

"Naw," Moss said, turning back to grin at Kei, "it's really nothing of the sort. You'll see as we get closer."

And he soon did. As the hill grew in size, a small hole dug into its middle slowly became visible.

"It's the best way through," Moss said, coming to a halt a few feet from the tunnel entrance. "I heard that Dunsparce made this after a few weeks of climbing over it to get to the other side." With a silent glance to the tip of the grassy hill, he continued on with Kei following a little uncertainly.

* * *

After the brief trek through the dark, the daylight came strong. Kei winced and shaded his eyes with a paw, but quickly lowered it again, his mouth falling open.

Way up in the sky, an island floated. Its crystalline foundation shining in the rays of the sun. Spires rose up high into the blue followed by smaller copies and rounded roofs. Here and there Kei spotted bird Pokémon rise, swooping into the air and away. Sometimes carrying passengers, sometimes not.

It looked peaceful, and beautiful.

"That," Moss began, "is Cloud City. Also known as the Upperground. I remember coming here once with elder Bastion." He shook his head, his violet eyes fixed upon the floating spectacle above. "… I could barely contain my excitement that day," he murmured, then turned to look at Kei. "Beneath Cloud City we'll find transport."

Kei nodded, and the duo set off down the path.

It wasn't long until they reached the 'transport' of which Moss had mentioned.

An old damaged stone building, its roof open to the sky, loomed before them. Around the exterior of the structure, poles were positioned, upon which winged Pokémon of all shapes and sizes rested.

Some turned their heads to watch as the Squirtle and Buizel approached.

"Hey," Moss said, raising a hand in greetings, "we're looking for a ride up to Cloud City. Is that possible?"

A Staraptor, perched upon a pole to their left, chuckled. "Of course, hop on." He motioned with one wing to the opening.

Moss flashed him a grin, "Thanks." Then he glanced to Kei and strode into the building. Kei dipped his head to the large bird and stepped through after his companion.

The instant that they had entered, a cry went up, and the building suddenly began to shudder. Kei caught a glimpse of wings. It didn't take him long to realize that the flying Pokémon were working as one to bring this thing up into the sky!

The stone structure groaned as it slowly rose, its left side tilting downwards and its right tilting upwards.

Kei looked up. Bright crystal and blue sky shone above him, it gave the Buizel a warm feeling just witnessing it. But… there was something nagging at him. As wings beat out a synchronized rhythm and the building rose higher, Kei realized that there was no way of getting into the floating island unless it was to break it in two.

"Moss," he gasped, "we're going straight on a collision course with Cloud City!"

Moss shook his head. "Nope, we'll be fine. Don't worry."

"What… what do you mean 'we'll be fine'? We won't! We'll crash! The crystal will break off of the city and right onto us!"

"I promise you. We'll be fine." Moss gave him a reassuring smile, then turned his gaze to the crystalline mass stretched out above them.

Kei put a paw to his face and sighed. His fear and worry were far from gone, despite Moss's attempt at reassurance, it just doesn't seem like everything will be alright. They were so close to getting harmed, he knew it. They were -

"Open the gates! We're coming up!"

"Huh?" Snapped from his thoughts, Kei glanced back up to the Upperground.

The base shuddered, then slowly the crystals surrounding it begun to move. They shifted to the sides and melted away until they created a flat shining surface, giving the duo a glimpse of life atop the shining city.

"Whoa," Kei murmured, his jaws parting open in wonder.

"Yes. Whoa," Moss chuckled. "Cool, isn't it? …My reaction was exactly the same as yours. I thought me and Bastion were going to die that day."

By now their mode of transport was close to the brink of the Upperground, its sides touching the face of the gleaming foundation. By craning their necks the pair could see into the city.

They saw the vast amount of civilians. Watched as they walked casually along the street, or rushed by.

As the building came level with the floor, a voice spoke, "Well, we've arrived. Hope you enjoy yourselves."

Moss gave a smile to his companion and left the confines of the building. Kei adjusted the bag strap, then walked outside.

"Thanks," he said, turning to the bird Pokémon whom still sat comfortably upon their posts.

"Appreciate your assistance," Moss chimed in, giving a nod to the group.

"You're welcome," the Staraptor from earlier spoke up. "But, gotta' tell you, if this is your first time here… You can't come back down the same way, the gate only opens when Pokémon are coming up. You've got to ask one of the Flying-types around here to take you down."

"Yup, we'll keep that in mind," Moss replied. "Hope you have a great day." He gave them a wave, then signalled for Kei to follow him.

Kei trotted after him, with a backwards glance at the friendly transporters.

"Where are we going?" he asked, as soon as he caught the Squirtle up.

"To Sir White," came the reply.

"Sir White?" Kei repeated, cocking his head to the side.

"He's the one who runs this city," Moss explained. "He's a good guy. Most of the residents here go to ask him for guidance, and he never lets them down."

"Oh, I see… So, we're going to ask this Sir White about me?"

"Yup, he should, hopefully, help to clear up some things."

Kei nodded.

In the short silence that followed, Kei had the time to finally take in the wondrous sights of the city.

Just like the colourful crystals that made up the bottom of the Upperground, the buildings and ground, the decorations and lights, were bright and dully glittering. He gave a gasp and spun round. The whole place was absolutely beautiful.

As he came to a stop, he took notice to the Pokémon. The ones who walked calmly on by gave him a smile and, sometimes a wave as they past. He found it welcoming and heart-warming and he smiled despite himself.

"Oh, Moss," he suddenly exclaimed, "I just realized something. All of these Pokémon aren't with a group of their own… Why is that?"

"You're talking about how they aren't in their separate clans, right?" Moss answered. "Well, this city has a few rules in place. Sir White wishes for Pokémon to come to the Upperground relaxed and carefree, not anxious and unhappy. He believes that if Pokémon of the same species all came together they would not enjoy themselves the same as if they came in one's and two's."

"Right," Kei said. "That sounds reasonable."

"Well, he is a reasonable Pokémon," Moss laughed. "Anyway, we should cut down here." He waved in the direction of a nearby alleyway.

As they neared it, however, something white bowled right into the pair and sent them sprawling.

"Oh gosh, I do apologize! I wasn't really looking where I was going… You two alright?"

"Um, yeah. I'm okay," Kei said, slowly getting back to his feet, clutching at the side of his head with one paw. Through slightly blurred vision he saw a large white, red and blue shape, which picked itself up from the floor and dusted itself off.

"… Er, little help?"

Kei turned to Moss, and had to struggle to suppress the sudden urge to laugh.

Moss was on his back, his armoured stomach open to the sky, with his limbs stretching upwards in his attempt to right himself.

"Here, let me," the mystery Pokémon said.

He walked over to the upturned Squirtle and pushed him carefully to his feet. "Again, I am sorry about that. I was in a bit of a rush, you see…"

"It's no trouble, you didn't cause any harm," Moss replied, giving the stranger a friendly smile, which soon faded as his expression became one of shock. "Tr-Trigger, is that you?"

"Wuh? How do you know - Wait, Moss?" the Pokémon exclaimed, his mouth dropping open. "I can't believe it. It's been so long since I saw you last, buddy!"

The green-shelled Squirtle laughed and stepped forward to embrace his old friend. "For sure!" He let go and looked to Kei. "This here is Trigger, an old associate of mine. But, he was a Togetic when I first met him… You've been working hard to fulfil your dream, eh?" he continued turning back to Trigger with a grin.

"Yeah, I couldn't wait to become fully airborne… I always hated how I had to hover horribly everywhere instead of flying gracefully to get to where I wanted. So I got someone to go out into one of those odd ever-changing forests to get me one of those Shiny Stones so I could evolve into a Togekiss."

Moss nodded. "It's good to see you again," he said.

"You too," Trigger responded with a smile, then he looked at Kei. "It's nice to meet you." He gave a small bow.

"Um, you too…" Kei said, taken aback by Trigger's demeanour.

"Oh! Where are my manners?" Moss said. "This is Kei, I'm taking him to meet Sir White."

"Well Kei, Mr. White is a good Pokémon. If you have any problems he'll try his best to help," Trigger told him.

"That's good to know," Kei replied.

"Will you be joining us, Trigger?" Moss asked, looking to his old friend.

"I'm afraid not, I have important business to take care of. But, when I come back, if you wish, I can carry you back down from here after you are finished with your tasks." With another small bow to the both of them, he lifted his wings and took to the air.

"Goodbye." Moss waved at him, his smile returning once more.

"See you and thanks," Kei added, lifting a paw in farewell.

They watched as he soared up, and away, his figure waning until it was little more than a dot on the horizon.

"That was short and sweet," Moss muttered. "It must've been something urgent to have him leave like that." He shook his head.

Kei took one last look at the small shape that was the only remaining thing of the Togekiss, then turned to Moss. "That was good of him to offer a lift back down from the city," he said cheerfully.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, he does that. He's always been the type to look out for others before himself."

Kei put a paw to his mouth in thought. He remembered, vaguely, that one of his own friends did that. But, it eventually got them into trouble… He couldn't bring up the exact memory, but he knew it wasn't good.

Pushing away his memories, he spoke up, "Should we set off?"

"Eh? Oh, yeah."

Moss approached the alleyway, frowned a moment, then strode inside. Kei moved after him, noticing how even the alley itself was of the same brightness as the rest of the city.

Soon they were upon the other side, looking up at a tall, silver-grey tower.

"This," Moss explained, "is Sir White's headquarters. He should already be expecting us."

Kei gave him an odd look, but kept his questions to himself. He knew how Moss would respond, he'd have to find out for himself.


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting of Fate

******Disclaimer: **_I don't own Pokémon nor any of its characters._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Meeting of Fate  
**

* * *

**Ancient Tower**

The interior of the massive tower was entirely different from the outside. For one, the light blue that glowed subtly upon its stony blue-grey surface had been reduced to an almost amber. The carpet, which extended along the large corridor from the entrance to a set of even larger double doors, was a vibrant red, emphasizing the cheery glow.

Pokémon of all shapes and sizes traversed the hallway, walking to and from various other rooms that lined the sides of the tower.

A Wartortle dipped his head at Moss as it past by, its feathered tail trailing along behind it like the ends of a robe. The long eared amphibian was closely followed by a Sunkern, who bobbed along jabbering away to her companion.

"… Then he said that there wasn't enough gummi's to pass around! How stupid is he? I mean-"

Kei looked to Moss who shrugged one side of his shell, the smile he came through the doors with still plastered on his face. "Come on," he said, "'s office is just down this corridor."

With a gesture of one pale blue hand, he led the way forwards, moving to avoid a large steel-plated quadrupedal Pokémon, of which Kei could never remember seeing before. He glanced at it as he walked by, trying to stop himself from full-out staring.

"What kind of Pokémon was that we just past by?" he asked, matching his pace to Moss's own.

"A Lairon," Moss replied. "Funny, I didn't think there'd be many around here…"

"How come?"

"They're dying out," Moss said, glancing to Kei with a sorrowful expression.

Before the Buizel could respond, Moss came to a halt, his gaze now upon the tall door before them. To either side of it, a Luxray proudly stood. The pair of them eyed the two Water-Type's through curious golden orbs.

Vaguely, Kei could remember catching a glimpse of one of these maned felines padding alongside a Trainer while he was out shopping for his parents. On that day, he'd wished for one himself… He'd even bought an encyclopaedia on different types of species just so he could see for himself what they were like. It hadn't been long until his sister had taken that particular book off his hands, however.

"Have you come to talk to Sir. White?" one asked.

Moss nodded. "Yes, we have something urgent to speak to him about."

"Right, we'll open the gateway for you then."

The Luxray crouched as one, their tails flicking to one side as blue static crackled across their pelts. Swiftly, so swift that it could've been missed in the blink of an eye, the electricity flew from their fur and up the walls, striking two metal bars that nestled half-unseen upon the top of the double-doors.

Slowly they began to creak open, and inwards.

"Thanks," Moss said, nodding to the pair, who dipped their heads in return, and then he turned to Kei. "Come on, Kei."

Kei, who had been staring up at the iron gates in awe, shook his head to snap himself out of it, and nodded.

As they stepped through, the doors sluggishly closed shut behind them, leaving the duo in the dark for a moment, before a burst of flames came to life all around them. The lamps lit the circular room, giving Kei and Moss a clear view of the stairs.

These stairs led the way upwards, twisting and turning in a curving pattern above them. So far above, in fact, that they were lost to darkness.

"Do," Kei began, taking a breath, "do we have to climb all of those stairs…?"

"Yes," Moss replied solemnly, and then he gave a cheery grin. "But don't worry; they won't be much of a problem." The Squirtle scampered over to the stairs and dropped to all fours. "It's better we go up running than walking, eh?" he said, looking back at Kei with a laugh.

"Erm, I guess?" Kei replied, following suit. He stared down at his paws. It felt so… alien to be able to do something like this. It was like pulling off a handstand, but somehow, you find you can move around without the fear of falling over. He glanced to Moss, who looked to him in turn. Then, without warning, the green-shelled Squirtle dashed off, leaping up the steps with ease.

…_Okay, _Kei thought, _this is going to be weird. _Trying to ignore the nagging feeling that he will trip, he began the climb.

* * *

"What did I tell you…?" Moss said, "Easier to run than walk up them… right?" He sat down.

"I'm… never doing that again," Kei replied, leaning against the wall.

"Heh, well, we're here now. That's all that matters. Let's go." Moss got to his feet and headed off down the golden-lit hallway.

Kei sighed and pushed away from the stone, following the Squirtle at a slow walk.

A large blue curtain covered the route ahead, slumped before it was a Medicham. From what the pair could tell, the humanoid Pokémon was asleep. However, as they approached, it got to its feet and glared at them.

"What do you want?" she growled, adopting a defensive stance.

"We've come to see Mr. White," Moss responded. "We're not here to cause trouble."

"Well, the guards would've seen to that anyway," the Medicham huffed, folding her arms. She surveyed them for a moment longer, and then exhaled. "… Sorry about that, I get a little grumpy after my naps. Here, go through." She took hold of the curtain and pulled it back, gesturing with her free hand to the other side.

"Thanks," Kei said, stepping through after Moss.

"No problem," the Medicham said, giving him a small smile. "Now, I'll just be out here, call me when you're finished and I'll let you back through. That curtain's been specially made by Spinarak. You won't be able to push your way out of it without me."

Kei nodded. "Okay," he said.

"Well," Moss spoke up, "this is it. Better prepare yourself Kei."

The Buizel stared ahead. Statues lined the sides of the corridor in two's. Each showing a carving of a different type of Pokémon upon its pedestal. One depicted a Arcanine; it crouched with eyes narrowed and mouth open wide in a snarl. Another resembled a Persian, it sat opposite of the maned dog, its jaws gaping in a silent hiss.

"Hey… Moss?"

"Mm?"

"Why do these Pokémon statues look so vicious?"

Moss shook his head. "Not sure, but not all of them are the same. There's a few up here that look, er, friendly."

He took a few steps to one in particular, a Butterfree statue. It looked as if in mid-flight, its wings curled around its body and its large eyes creased in a smile.

"… Why are they here anyway?" Kei asked, walking over to a marble Elekid.

"Don't know," Moss replied shaking his head, "possibly Mr. White likes collecting them… Anyway, let's go meet him."

Kei nodded. "Alright."

Soon, the statues thinned out, and the corridor broadened out. Instead of being one long line, it was now like walking the edge of a circle.

'… _Welcome,' _a gentle voice echoed. _'I was expecting you.'_

A snow-white Abra sat cross-legged within the middle of the room. His hands upon his lap, and his large tail coiled about him.

'…_You have come to ask me a question, correct?'_

Glowing lavender eyes opened to observe the Buizel and Squirtle, then narrowed.

'_You may come forwards… You have nothing to be afraid of.'_

Moss smiled and took a few steps towards him. Kei hesitated a moment, and then did the same, glancing from his friend to the strange-coloured Abra in turn.

'_You are… Kei, and Moss…?'_

"Yes, we are," Moss said dipping his head.

The Abra turned his blind eyes on Kei.

'_You have come here… for a purpose. Proceed.'_

Kei looked to Moss who gestured to the Psychic-Type with a nod of his head. "Go on, he won't hurt you."

Taking a deep breath, he drew closer, watching as Mr. White stood. _'Turn your back to me, so I can study the Seraphin's mark,' _he told him.

Kei looked again, back to Moss. He shrugged. "It's a Psychic thing," he said.

Reluctantly, the Buizel turned away from the white Abra. White touched one palm against his back, a silver energy raising from his fingers. They acted as his sight, allowing the Pokémon to view the unnatural symbol that marked Kei's spine.

The image sent to his mind was that of a pair of feathery pale wings. They took the place of the usual ovals that adorned a Buizel, and stretched out towards Kei's shoulder blades.

Pulling his arm back, the Abra's face contorted into one of thought. _'You may turn to face me,' _he said.

'…_It seems you, human, have been chosen.'_

"So it's true," Kei heard Moss mutter.

"Do I… do I have to sort out the Imbalance?"

White shook his head, _'About that, I am unsure… I would have to consult Xatu to know for certain. I will let you know through a messenger, when I find the answer.' _He shifted, and then stepped back and sat down.

"Kei… We should go," Moss said, walking over to his friend and putting a hand on his shoulder.

'_The Togekiss is awaiting you at the tower's entrance,' _Mr. White told them as a last goodbye.

The pair began their journey back down the stairs, talking quietly amongst themselves as they went. Behind them, the Abra frowned. _'… Something about that symbol that troubles me… Be careful, young one.'_


	7. Chapter 6: Hope

**A/N: **_Chapters will have shorter titles as of now. It just seems more suitable somehow. Also, the disclaimer is no more. Disclaimers will be on the first chapter only of all my new stories from now on._

_Anyway, this is a pretty eventful chapter. :D Guilds are finally added, and a few extra things move the story along a bit. Hope you all enjoy. :3_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Hope  
**

* * *

**Cloud City's Underside**

"Thanks again for taking us back down, Trigger," Moss said, flashing the Togekiss a grin.

"No problem," he replied, shuffling his feathers. "If you ever come back to Cloud City, just give the word and I'll act as your ride down." He chuckled, and then turned his attention to Kei. "… I hope you found the answers to your concerns, friend."

"I guess I did…" Kei sighed. "But, it's not really answered all of my questions," he added.

Trigger threw up his head in a fit of laughter. "He has been known to do that," he finally replied after the last dregs of mirth faded away. "Many a Pokémon has walked back out of that place with confused expressions… He's an interesting one isn't he?"

Before either Moss or Kei could respond, a Starly swooped down and hovered beside the Normal/Flying-Type. "A client wishes to speak to you," he said, and then flew back towards the Upperground, his tiny wings beating a fast rhythm against his sides.

"Looks like I have to go," Trigger said, turning his beady black eyes upon the Squirtle and Buizel. "It was nice talking to the both of you." He stretched and lifted himself up into the air, gliding with ease upon the wind's currents. With a downwards stroke of his humongous wings he sped up into the sky and away.

"Well," Moss sighed, "that's that." He rubbed the back of his head, and stared thoughtfully down at the floor for a moment, then glanced to Kei. "There's a popular town a little way from here… Do you want to go take a look? It would help pass the time, plus…" he added, "…we could spend the night there. It's… getting a little late."

Above them, the sky had turned a dark shade of pink. The sun was now a slightly deformed ball of dull yellow and pale orange, its rounded base slowly sinking beneath the horizon. Quietly, the sound of insects could be heard, their quiet buzz leaving Kei with a feeling of peace.

He glanced to the darkening canvas above, then nodded. Moss smiled in response. "Alright, it isn't actually too far from here. I think it's about a twenty minute walk if I recall…" He fell silent, his smile fading a little.

"Uh, you okay, Moss?" Kei asked, tilting his head a little to examine the Squirtle.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, fine. Just thinking back… Anyway! Let's be off!" He threw one blue arm before him, and marched off, his curvy tail swaying with every step he took.

Kei hesitated and turned to look back at the floating crystal city. _Was that Mr. White a Seraphin? _he questioned himself. He sure looked like one. With a shrug and a sigh, he trailed after his companion.

* * *

"…" Narrowed cerulean eyes watched from the shadows. Tapering even more as they spotted the green-shelled Squirtle laughing as his Buizel cohort caught up to him. "You won't last long if you stay friends with that Pokémon, Kei. He'll only do you harm."

* * *

**Dusk Woods**

Juniper had been travelling for too long now. Her feet were getting tired and her back was hurting. She felt like she would collapse any minute, just… flop to the earthy floor and refuse to move. "Damn," she muttered, "is it really so hard to find a flippin' cave around here?" She kicked out at a twig, which flew high up into the air, hitting something ahead with a dull _thunk._

"…Who did that?"

Slowly a serpentine head rose, surveying the small fairy with a look of utmost anger. "Was it you?"

"I didn't mean it," she said, staring defiantly back at the viper. "I didn't even know that there was anyone there, and besides, that twig didn't exactly swoop away into any random direction I tell it to. I'm not a Psychic-Type you know."

The Seviper reared back, his jaws dropping open in a silent hiss. "Shut up," he snarled. "I hate smart-aleck's like you, they get on my nerves so much!" With a roar, he launched himself at the Cleffa.

Juniper remained still and, just as the black and purple snake made to Crunch down; she jumped deftly to the side. Expressionless she heaved one arm back, and punched him straight in the face. Upon impact, he went flying backwards, hitting the ground a fair ways away in a tangled heap. Before he even had the chance to lift his head, Juniper was on top of him. She gripped hold of his throat, her eyes glittering with cold fury. "Question; is there a cave near here?"

"Y-yes," he gasped. "It's… it's that way…" He flicked his arrow-tipped tail in a westerly direction, and stared expectantly at Juniper. "… Will you let me go now? You're-you are kind of hurting… me…"

Juniper snorted, "Stupid idiot." She let go and dropped to the floor, giving the Seviper one last fleeting look before walking away. _That Moon Stone will be mine._

* * *

"It's just along this ravine! There's not long to go now."

Moss was moving at a relatively fast pace, his eyes set on the floor a little beyond him. Kei walked alongside the Squirtle, lost in thought. _So… I'm supposed to be the saviour of the Pokémon… I'm supposed to help stop the Imbalance… The Seraphin picked me out especially for the job… Urgh, my head is hurting._

The Buizel stopped, rubbing at his temple with one paw with a frown. Moss looked over, his expression quizzical. "You alright?" he asked retracing his steps until he stood by Kei once more. "Want to stop a moment?"

Kei shook his head. "No, it's okay… Let's just keep going."

"Um, alright, if you're sure…"

Soon, a multitude of silhouettes came into sight. Their shapes dark in the evening light. "There," Moss said, "that's Hope Town."

"Hope?" Kei asked, looking from the shadowed town to his friend.

"Yeah," Moss nodded, "no one knows why it was named that. It's just… a small town on the outskirts of the Upperground." He gave a shrug of his shell.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and a portion of the town went up in smoke. Soon after a figure came dashing out in pursuit of two more. The words "Come here!" and "Get her!" could be faintly heard on the breeze.

Moss and Kei glanced at each other, and then back to the scene unfolding itself before them. Now, the form was closer, the two could make out the Pokémon to be a Furret. Within her grasp was some sort of shining rounded object.

"Stop, thief!"

Moss's expression quickly soured. "I think I know what that Furret's holding…" he muttered, taking a few steps forward. "It's quite valuable… Kei, we've gotta' get that off of that Pokémon!"

Kei dipped his head in agreement, "Right." As soon as that word left his mouth, the green-shelled Squirtle hurtled towards the fast retreating Furret with a yell. Remembering how quickly they'd ascended those stairs back in Cloud City, Kei dropped to all fours and zipped after him.

They collided with the striped crook, sending her tumbling backwards, where she dropped the orb in the process. "Ah," she exclaimed, as Moss walked over to it and picked it up. "Oi! Give that back! It rightfully belongs to me that does!" she shouted, hopping back to her paws, her beady black eyes set in a scowl.

Moss glared at her, "No it doesn't, it belongs to them." With one free hand, he pointed to the pair of Pokémon that was just now jogging up. They came to a quick halt close to them, gasping for air.

"Thanks," said the closest Pokémon - a Charmander - cheerily, after he'd caught his breath. "This rogue's been causing us quite a bit of trouble, right Zoë?" He turned to his small partner who nodded in agreement.

As Moss and Kei were distracted, the Furret was slowly crawling away. However, the teen Buizel caught the movement and stamped on her tail. She yelped and glowered at him. "… You're not going anywhere," he told her, glaring. She scoffed.

"What happened?" Moss asked them, looking to the orb. "… You do know that this is quite a precious object, don't you?"

The Charmander nodded. "Yeah, it was our mission to get it back… We'd been scouring the town and fields for it, then _she_ took it just as we entered Hope Town." He sent an angry look the Furret's way, then sighed and shook his head. "… We might not be able to bring it back in time now."

"We were on a timer," Zoë added, flicking her bushy black tail. "We're one of the exploration teams of Gummi Guild but," she winced, "we've not long joined it. So, we're not particularly that good at what we do yet."

Kei looked from one Pokémon to the other. _Guild? What's that?_

"Hey!" the Charmander exclaimed frowning at the Zorua. "Don't say that! I think we're pretty good!"

"Spade says otherwise," Zoë retorted.

"Uh, here," Moss handed the orb over to the Charmander. "I'd suggest you keep an eye on it at all times until it reaches your guild," he told them.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking… What's this about a guild?" Kei asked, taking a small step forwards whilst keeping one hind paw firmly on the Furret's tail.

The Charmander and his partner exchanged a glance. "Well… It's a, erm…"

"It's a kind of club," Zoë interrupted, "where Pokémon have the choice of joining up in order to help those in need."

"I guess that's the best way of explaining it," the Charmander said, folding his arms and giving a thoughtful nod. Zoë rolled her eyes. "This is Flame, and I'm Zoë, if you didn't already know," she said as way of introduction.

"I'm Moss, and my friend here's called Kei," Moss said, gesturing first to himself, then to Kei.

Flame nodded and smiled, then hurriedly said, "We'll accompany you back to Hope Town, if you like," adding a quick grin. "It's the least we can do after all of your help."

"What do you want me to do with…?" Kei gestured to the Furret with a dip of his head.

"We'll drag her along," Zoë said. "There's plenty of empty cells we can drop her in." She grinned evilly at the Pokémon. In return, the Furret glared.

"Also… there was smoke…" Kei brought up.

Zoë's mouth formed an O shape in realization, while Flame just blinked, confused. "That wasn't caused by us, there's some ruckus going on, on that side of town. Some of the more experienced members of the Gummi Guild are dealing with it," she explained.

"Does that happen often?" enquired Kei, cocking his head a little to the side.

Flame shrugged, his gormless look gone. "Not really, we've just had a bit of bad luck recently."

With his last words hanging in the air, he and Zoë headed over to the Furret. Together they lifted her up, while she struggled and yelled out for release. Without warning Zoë's form flickered. In her place stood a Kirlia. Catching Flame's raised brow, she sighed. "It'll help to stop her getting away. I can't very well hold her captive normally, can I?"

"I guess?" Flame responded, glancing from her to the Furret and subtly shaking his head. Zoë narrowed her eyes. "Come on," she said, "let's go back."

As the four marched onwards to the town gates, Kei took the time to slow down a little until he was closer to Moss. "What's up?" the Squirtle asked, turning to look at Kei.

"About the guild…"

"Yes?"

"They help others…?"

"Yup," Moss nodded, "mostly it's just small things like lost items but, there also have been cases where it's things to do with the Imbalance. For example, a feral Pokémon attack which needs to be seen to." He gave a shrug. "Usually the more experienced teams deal with things like that though."

"Did you used to be a part of this guild?" Kei asked, gesturing with one paw over to the Charmander and Kirlia-disguised Zorua, whom were quietly bickering at each other.

Moss chuckled, "No, I used to want to be a part of a guild when I was younger but," he sighed, "I never found the chance. There's more than just one guild," he added. "All in all there's around four, including this one. However, the Gummi Guild is small, so it's not widely famous like, say, the Sunset Guild."

Kei nodded in understanding, then frowned. "They said that they were an exploration team…"

"Oh, yeah. Sometimes teams are sent out to unexplored areas, or areas where there might be interesting artefacts, or treasures." Moss shrugged as he caught Kei's look. "I've had quite a while to research the guilds."

"You coming?"

The pair looked to the exploration team, who by now stood watching them from a fair distance, their eyes glittering in the near dark. "Yeah," Moss replied. "Sorry."

The buildings now loomed overhead, no longer a mere set of shapes upon a dusk background. As Kei looked around, he noticed how a large majority of the houses had been made to resemble specific coloured patterns from certain species of Pokémon, whilst others looked more like tents, or old-styled buildings. From the looks of things, nomads often came here to settle down for a while before moving on to a new place.

As they continued down the street, a few Pokémon paused a moment to greet Flame and Zoë, then went on their way, glancing to Moss and Kei as they passed.

"It's just round the corner and ahead," Kei heard Zoë call back to them. "Once we reach it, me and Flame will go in first, so that we can tell the Guildmistress that we've returned, and that we're bringing in guests."

"Thank you," Moss replied, smiling broadly.

"Hopefully you'll be allowed to stay the night," Flame added, looking back over his shoulder. "It's gotten pretty difficult to found a house where they'd let you stay, lately."

Ever since he'd noticed the differing types of Pokémon within this town, a question had been plaguing Kei… "How come they're not all in their own separate clans here?" he quietly asked his friend.

"They are, did you notice those special coloured homes as we entered? They belong to different clans, each are made in their own style to represent the species they belong to," Moss clarified in kind.

On either side of the small group, lamplighters were busy alighting the lanterns that hung upon the walls. The daylight was fading fast now, leaving most things in a darker shade. The shadows of the many buildings flickered and twisted as if they were in some way alive, reacting to the little flames that sat nestled within their glass containers.

As they turned the corner two young Poochyena scampered past, making their way back to their parents before curfew.

The four waited until they ran by, before moving on. Soon, they stood facing an impressive building. It was at least three stories in height, and constructed in a way that made it appear almost intimidating, with colours black and blue and a collection of ivy circling its exterior. The windows were made of clear glass, and through them you could see the warm light beyond, plus the occasional silhouette of a passing Pokémon.

"Could you two wait out here a moment?" Flame asked, his face half-masked by the gloom. "We'll take in our, er, captive and the orb… Hopefully it'll count as a completed mission." His tone took on a glum undercurrent as he muttered his final words, and his gaze flickered sadly to the floor.

Zoë sighed. "Don't be an idiot. Come on, they should say we've done well." Casting off her disguise she hefted the mumbling Furret onto her back. "Keep a hand on her, I don't want her to escape so close to the guild," she warned her partner.

He nodded and put one hand firmly on the stripy rogue's back. His grip still tight on the orb held within the palm of his other hand.

Simultaneously, the duo advanced into the inside of the building, meeting with a chorus of greetings. Then the door closed behind them.

It took a few quiet minutes before the Charmander and Zorua walked outside again, free of their burdens from earlier. A figure emerged behind them, limping out into the open air with a proudly raised head.

"This is Guildmistress Kidra," Flame announced, folding his arms behind his back and smiling at the two Water-Type Pokémon.

The Guildmistress turned out to be a shorter than normal, one-eyed Kangaskhan. Her body was riven with scars from long-since passed battles, and she had a bad injury upon her left leg, criss-crossing from one side of it, to the next. However, her stance signified her confidence, and nobility and, as she looked over the two, her eyes held a look of gentleness.

"Welcome," she greeted them gruffly, "to Hope Town. It is a pleasure to meet you both. The newest members of my guild have told me of your assistance. You're gladly welcome to stay the night here." She gave them a small smile, stepping aside and gesturing with one large paw to the guild's entrance.

"Thanks," Kei said giving the Guildmistress as small smile of his own. "It's much appreciated." Moss dipped his head in agreement, his large smile directed at the Kangaskhan. "Yup, thank you for your patronage."

Kei headed in first, followed by Moss, then the orange fire-salamander and his companion stepped inside. Finally, the Guildmistress ducked her head in and twirled around to close the door behind her.

"You can find the sleeping quarters on the second floor," Flame told them. "Me and Zoë can escort you up there, if you like."

"Uh, yeah," Kei managed to respond, just before the Charmander skittered across the room and made his way up the stairs. Zoë shook her head, jerked it towards Flame with a roll of her eyes, and scurried after him.

Moss laughed. "This place looks much more fun than I pictured it to be."

Kei smiled in response. "Yeah, it does."


	8. Chapter 7: Strife

**A/N: **_I really enjoyed typing out this chapter. I hope everyone who reads it enjoys it as much as I do. :3_

_Anyway, thank you to all those out there who added this story to their alerts, or favorites, and reviewed. :D_

* * *

**Chapter 7  
**

**Strife **

* * *

They awoke to frantic shouts and calls, and the loud thumping of feet. Kei quickly sat upright, his eyes scanning the morning lit room for any signs of the dangerous enemy he'd dreamed about the night before.

"Wha'sh goin' on?" Moss sleepily mumbled, pushing himself awkwardly up into a sitting position, and rubbing his eyes with a yawn.

Their beds, of which consisted of little more than a layer of hay (which Kei had been a little hesitant to lay upon when he first laid eyes on it yesterday), were apparently too comfy to get off of. Moss, despite the ruckus, continued to sit where he was blinking back the sleepiness as Kei got to his feet. He headed over to the door and cautiously opened it to peek outside.

A small charcoal piglet with a large pink pearl balanced between its ears hurriedly sprang by. It seemed to be in a panic from the way it was bouncing. It swayed from the left to the right in a randomized pattern, muttering to itself in a squeaky voice.

"What's happening?" Kei asked it, pushing the door all the way open.

The Spoink twirled around, its little arms held out to its side to keep it at a more even balance with the action. "I don't know," came the feminine response. "There seems to be a commotion downstairs but…" She sighed and shook her head. "My friend says that we're under attack but, she's always been one to spread rumours."

Kei jumped as Moss suddenly popped his head through the doorway. "Sorry about that, should we go see what's happening?" he asked, stepping out into the hallway with a glance to the worried looking Psychic-Type.

"… Yeah, whatever it is, it doesn't sound good," Kei replied, watching as the Spoink dipped her head in a short farewell and headed down the stairway.

Moss nodded and took the lead.

Other Pokémon were rushing by on their way down. Some almost ended up falling down the steps in their haste, their paws, or hands flailing a moment in the air before they righted themselves. One in particular ended up colliding with Kei's left side, throwing an apology back over his shoulder as he continued on downwards.

"Must be something big to have everyone in a commotion like this," Moss muttered, his eyes creasing into a small frown.

Before Kei could reply, a loud familiar voice called out behind them.

"Hey, guys! Bit of an uproar, huh?"

They looked back, catching sight of Flame. He waved, a goofy smile plastered on his face, and then hopped down a few more steps to stand beside them. "Good thing this staircase is pretty big, otherwise everyone would be squashed." He gave a laugh, which faded away into a small cough as he caught Zoë's expression.

She padded down the steps towards them, her tail flicking out behind her, and her ears back against her head. "What do you think you're doing joking around at a time like this?" she asked glaring at the Charmander.

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and looked away. "… Sorry."

"So you should be," she said in a huff, "this could be important. We could be under attack for all you know."

"I don't think it'll be that bad," Flame muttered, his wary-filled emerald eyes flickering to the small dark fox and back at his feet.

A Lepardas lithely moved past them, its tail whacking against the back of the Charmander's head. "Get moving," she hissed. "You're blocking the way." With a glare at the four she continued her descent.

Flame shuffled uncomfortably, then slid down a few more steps. "… Er, she's right guys… Come on, let's go see what's going on."

* * *

It was only just morning. The sky was illuminated with the dull grey-blue of early dawn. Barely, the sun could be seen rising ever so slowly up from the horizon, its middle hidden by a clump of buildings.

Pokémon crowded around the outside of the guild, like a swarm of Combee to a honey tree. Their gazes directed towards the mighty Kangaskhan that stood further apart from them, her back to the town, and her head lowered in thought.

As the four stepped out into the dim sunlight, Kidra straightened up.

Moss gasped and Kei, Flame, and Zoë turned to look at him.

"What's up?" Flame asked.

The Squirtle lifted an arm to point behind the guild's headmistress and they followed his gaze. Dirty smoke unfurled up into the atmosphere, the tiniest specks of orange and yellow fluttering into the air in its wake.

"Fire," Moss quietly replied.

Flame frowned, as Zoë gave a shudder.

Before any of them could say anything else, Kidra began to speak, "Those with water on their side, team up. I want this problem dealt with before it gets any worse. Everyone else, gather the civilians living around the borders of the affected area, and take them to a safer location. I, and my associate, Turaz here, will move in to get those trapped within their houses, out, once the fire has been dealt with."

The Sandslash that'd been standing by the Kangaskhan's side all of that time, dipped his head in understanding.

Kidra then looked to Kei and Moss. "The two guests," she said, "can join up with Team Reflection." She gestured to a thoughtful looking Vaporeon and a worried looking Marill.

"Team Cosmos you will go with the others to help evacuate the citizens," Kidra continued, turning her gaze upon Flame and his companion. They both nodded and, with a last glance at their friends, went to leave with the various other Pokémon.

Moss twirled round to face Kei, his expression serious. "We need to stop those flames before they get any worse," he said.

"Right," Kei replied, dipping his head.

His eyes slowly drifted back to the rising smoke, and he frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. _This was definitely not natural… It's almost as if someone did this deliberately…_

"… Hello." The Vaporeon of Team Reflection waved his tail at them in greetings, abruptly cutting off Kei's trail of thoughts. His Marill partner shyly lifted her paw a few moments later.

"Um, we, uh, better get to that blaze before it, um, gets any worse," she said.

"… Yeah," Kei replied.

"We can just follow that smoke trail," the Vaporeon told them, stretching and padding off a little way away from them. "The quicker we get there, the easier it'll be to deal with it."

"Um…" The Marill walked over to them, her eyes lowered to the ground.

Moss gave the blue mouse a brief smile, and then he stepped past him and away, giving a single glance behind him to Kei. The Buizel followed after, the Marill quietly staying by his side, her small teal eyes focused upon the floor.

"Uhh, I'm, um, Tya. Nice to meet you," she said gently, looking to Kei for a few seconds before fixing her sights back on the ground.

"Mine's Kei," he replied, giving the shy Pokémon a smile.

She nodded in response. "The Vaporeon's called Terra. He, um, can be a bit grumpy at time, but he doesn't mean anything by it. He's a nice guy."

Ahead Moss and Terra walked alongside each other in silence. The further they went, the more they could feel the warmth of the flames. It was the curse of those few Water-Types that didn't have the protection of fur. Just scales or skin.

"We should reach it soon," the Vaporeon said. He tilted the tip of his tail to the left, then swerved in that direction, his body falling into shadow as they made their way down an empty alleyway.

"Looks like everyone's been evacuated," Moss said, as his purple eyes roved the dulled area.

"They'd have to get them out as quickly as possible," Terra replied. "This fire smells… different from the norm." His finned ears twitched and he came to an unexpected halt, his stance a defensive crouch.

A distant alien growl, low and rough, echoed through the air, causing all four of the Pokémon to freeze. For a moment they barely even drew in a breath then, it was over and the group relaxed, if only slightly.

"What was that?" Kei asked aloud, turning to look behind him and to all sides.

"I'm not sure," Terra said with a frown. "I've never heard of anything that sounded remotely like that."

"And, um, we've gone on a load of missions," Tya added, hunching her shoulders to suppress the cold shivers that ran down her spine.

"It could be a type of fire-based Pokémon," Terra continued, his expression thoughtful.

Moss shook his head. "It didn't sound like it."

Terra sighed, "Right, well, let's just keep moving. We better pick up the pace."

However, before they could take so much as a single step, the earth shook beneath their feet.

Tya squeaked and, in her fear, bit her lip, drawing blood. Terra snarled and crouched lower, his finned mane almost brushing against the floor. Moss took a few steps back, his eyes set in a scowl, and Kei stayed quiet, his body tense.

Before them the smoke was swiftly beginning to gather, forging a kind of dirty tinted wall between them and whatever was slowly approaching.

Kei could feel the fur on his back slowly rise, but he didn't feel fearful, just… a little uneasy. There was something terrible going on here…

Suddenly, a familiar figure burst through gathering vapour, dashing headlong into the party. There was a quiet "Oomph" and then, silence.

"… Oi… Watch where yer… goin'…"

The Furret lifted her charred head, her eyes flashing with anger, which quickly faded to one of surprise and annoyance. "Oh… It's you guys again." She lifted herself up into a sitting position and shook herself, a flicker of ember disconnecting itself from her right ear and fluttering gracefully to the floor. "No time for chit-chat, I gotta' go."

"I don't think so," Moss said, folding his arms over his chest. "You're not going anywhere."

The Furret cocked a brow at him, then gave a snort. "Yeah, whatever, I'm not stayin' here to be cooked by whatever that thing is back there." She jabbed a paw back in the direction she's come. "As yer can see, I was nearly burnt alive."

"What 'thing'?" Kei asked, moving towards her.

The Furret shrugged, "Dunno', just some… thing. Looked a little on the big side… Had a beak. Anyway…" She scooted away a little.

A loud groan brought the five's heads spinning round to face the smoke wall. The Normal-Type Pokémon quietly muttered something that sounded a lot like "Aw, bugger." In a flash, she was behind the group, her spiky ears making Moss look like he had a pair growing out from the side of his shell.

A clawed hand slashed through the grey-black mist, dispersing it with ease. It was soon followed by a taloned foot, then a large gloomy beak. Quickly the smoke dissolved, leaving the team staring down a massive shadowed beast.

"It looks like… a Magmar," Terra muttered, "but, there's something wrong with it, look at its eyes."

The large bipedal Pokémon snapped its head to the left and let loose a blast of blue-grey flames. Lemon-yellow eyes swivelled to glare down the aquatic Pokémon, and the Magmar let out a shriek.

Moss back-pedalled, hitting the Furret who spurt out a couple of choice words, rubbing her snout. "… It can't be… They weren't supposed to come back…" Kei heard him murmur.

Tya shivered and tugged at her tail. "What is that? That can't possibly be a Magmar… It's even… scarier than those feral Pokémon…"

"It's a Dusk Magmar," Moss replied grimly. "They shouldn't even exist."

The Magmar roared and took a pace towards them, its tail lashing the air.

"We can attack it with water, though, right? It is a Fire-Type, isn't it?" Kei said, dropping into a fighting pose, his arms lifted before him.

"We… should be able to," Moss responded, lowering his head a little. "However, in stories it's said they are far stronger than normal Pokémon."

"We've got no other option **but** to fight," Terra growled.

Tya licked her lips nervously and shuffled a little. "If it's the only thing we can do… Alright."

"Well, I'm not fightin' it," the Furret huffily replied. "You lot can fight it on yer own."

Kei shrugged, "… Fine by us."

ILILILILILILILILILILILILI

_**Dusk Magmar**_

_Battle Start!_

ILILILILILILILILILILILILI

The Magmar attacked first. Throwing its head up, it opened its beak and sent out a flurry of cinders, which fluttered down around it and them. Through the orange glow, Terra launched himself forwards. As he stirred into action, Tya launched a spray of water from her mouth, hitting the fire Pokémon in the face.

Moss turned his head to look to Kei. "… Will you be alright?" he asked. "After all you…"

Kei shook his head. "I'll be fine." He gave his friend a reassuring smile. "I used to watch Pokémon battles back when I… " he shrugged, "you know."

The green-shelled Squirtle nodded, and then took a deep breath and fired a mass of bubbles towards the Dusk Magmar.

The Pokémon seemed to wince under the heavy overly effective blows, his left leg sliding backwards as he brought up an arm to defend himself. Terra, finding this the perfect opportunity, launched himself at the Magmar, preparing to Bite down upon his foe. However, the flame duck caught the movement and retaliated with a burst of Smog, which erupted from his nostrils.

The Vaporeon was hit full blast by the polluted fog. He fell and landed with a _thump_.

Tya gasped and ran over to him, completely disregarding the enemy that stood before her.

"Terra… Terra! Are you alright? Please talk to me!" She crouched and shook him, her face crumpled with worry.

The Magmar growled and charged over towards them, but a sudden whirling shell sent it stumbling backwards. Moss came to a stop, throwing out his arms from the insides of his armour and popping out his head to spray a jet of water at his opponent.

The Marill took that opportunity to drag her team-mate away from the middle of the fight, sitting to the side to await for when he woke up. "… If only I had a Pecha berry," she sighed.

Terra, wincing, slowly got to his feet, shaking his body to rid himself of the aches that ran through his limbs. "…I'm fine. You don't need to worry."

Kei finally dashed forward, thinking it best that now would be a good time to join the fight. Although, he had no idea how he'd be able to pull off any of the techniques he saw the others use…

The Magmar swiped Moss away and launched a blaze of flames around itself. From inside its burning barrier the Dusk Pokémon looked pure evil.

"This is the Pokémon that's caused the fire!" Moss yelled. "We've got to attack it, now! While we've got the chance!"

As if from a distance, the four could quietly hear their unwanted Furret 'companion' shout, "The fire's out! Been out for a while now!"

It wasn't until Kei passed by Moss that the Squirtle finally realized his intentions. "Kei, no!" he shouted, barely audible over the rising sound of flames.

But Kei didn't hear him. Instead he continued on towards the Dusk beast, the wind whistling in his ears, and his heart beating heavily against his chest. The Magmar, upon seeing him, opened its beak, its nostrils leaking smoky toxins and lemon eyes set in a deathly glare, and released a barrage of Embers straight at Kei.


End file.
